A friend is always there
by Lu 14
Summary: A simple outing turns into a nightmare CHAPTER TWO NOW UP AND COMPLETE!ALSO LOOKING FOR A BETA!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Jonas you ready?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked his young friend who was sitting at his desk, nose in a book. Taken by surprise the Kelownan dropped the book and stared at Jack for a moment. O'Neill smirked."Must have been good." Hesaid watching as Jonas retrieved the book.

"Colonel...uh...ready for what?" He asked looking confused.

"You know all of us were supposed to go out to night, Hammond gave us permission, any way you comin'?"

"Uh sure." Jonas still looked a little perplexed.

"Great were leaven in twenty minutes"

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

"So were we goin?" Carter asked from the passenger set next to Jack. "Just some place I know in town not much but hey its something."

Within a few minutes they arrived at a small restaurant with only about three cars parked out front."Alright kiddies we have arrived."

Everyone got out and Sam smirked at the small restaurant but she wasn't about to criticise Jacks choice of restaurants.

They entered the restaurant and took a set in a nearby booth."Hey order when your ready"Said ashort red headed waitress as she gave them each a menu. "Um excuse me can you tell me were the restroom is?" Jonas asked looking for some reason really anxious."Well sure hun its right down there to your left."

"Jonas you okay?" Jack asked looking somewhat worried.

"Yeah I just have to go."

Jack nodded and watched as his friend got up and walked away. "He look a little off to anyone?" Jack asked and Teal'c raised his trade mark eyebrow in a questioning way.

"Your right sir he did seem a little anxious." Carter said

"Indeed" Teal'c added.

"Maybe hes coming down with something?" Sam suggested.

"Maybe" Jack said not sounding convinced something was obviously wrong with his young friend, but what?

* * *

Jonas looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Man why did he always fell anxious when he went out with his team. Maybe because he felt like he didn't belong. He side and turned just as to tall angry looking men entered the bathroom. Jonas tried to leave but one of them was blocking the door."Excuse me" Jonas said politely but the man didn't move.

"I'm sorry I didn't cache that." The man smirked and pulled out a long knife Jonas stepped back but ran into the other man that had also entered the bathroom. "Give me your wallet" the man holding the knife said harshly.

"I..I don't have one." He really didn't have one but obviously the guy didn't believe him.

"Give me a brake, Moe can you believe this guy, he comes into a restaurant with out his wallet, well ya know what,I don't believe you so hand it over!"

"I told you I don't have one!" Jonas said fear clearly showing inhis voice. The man, who was obviously Moe,shoved him from behind and Jonas gasped as he felt the blade pierce his stomach. He doubled over in pain as the men checked his pockets.

"Damn it he really didn't have one." The man said angrily and kicked Jonas hard in the shoulder.

"Lets get outta here." The man said gruffly and the two men left theroom.

* * *

Jack watched as two odd looking men entered therestaurants and he instantly didn't like them.

"Is something wrong O'Neil?" Teal'c asked fallowing his friends gaze.

"Yeah to bozos just entered the restaurant."

"Indeed, they do not look vary pleasant." Teal'c agreed watching as the two men took a seat.

Jack looked over at Sam who also looked a little worried.

"O'Neil the two have just left for the bathroom Jonas Quinn has yet to return."

Jack got quickly to his feet and left the booth only to run into a waitress who just happened to be caring dishes.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" The women gasped as Jack fell flat on his butt and the waitress dropped all the dishes.

"Sir are you alright?" Carter asked getting to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine." He looked in the direction of the bathroom and watched as the two men that had entered the bathroom left in what looked like a hurry.

"Teal'c go after them, be careful I have a feeling something bad has happened.

* * *

Jonas lie on the cool floor of the bathroom not knowing what to do, it hurt like hell and he gasped as he tried to move. Where were the others? Did they know what happened to him?...Did they care? Jonas couldn't help but let that thought creep into his mind. What was he thinking of cores they cared, right...Jonas wanted to believe it but after what happened to Daniel... He swallowed his mouth suddenly filled with a weird taste and he gaged causing more pain to erupt from his stomach. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and he heard the familiar voice of Jack.

"Oh shit Jonas!"

* * *

Jack quickly got to his feet ignoring the pain in his wrist as he hurried to the bathroom. He flung open the door and was greeted with a horrible sight. There lie Jonas Quinn in a pool of blood a knife sticking out of his stomach.

"Oh shit Jonas!" He went over and knelt by his friend."Hang in there buddy CARTER!" he cried not caring who heard him.

Carter entered the room with out a moments hesitation, shed worry about being in the men's room later. She gasped as she saw the blood and Jonas lying in it."We need to get him back to the base now!"

"Sir don't you think we should..."

"Carter you know why we can't take him to a hospital hes..." Jack trailed off calling his friend an alien just didn't seem right at the moment.

Carter understood that but what were they going to do? She went over and joined Jack beside him."Damn it were gonna need Teal'c to move him." Jack said knowing that nether he nor Carter had the strength to Carry their friend properly. He checked his pulse which was begging to slow, they needed to move fast."Stay with him I'll be back." Carter nodded and grabbed a hold of Jonas' hand to try and comfort him as best she could.

"Hang in there Jonas." She whispered feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Jack ran outside and watched surprised as the two men actually threatened Teal'c with knifes well at least one knife.

"If you wish me to harm you I will." Teal'c said menacingly.

"Hey were you the two assholes who left my friend to die in the bathroom!" Jack shouted heading over to him. Oh how he wanted to give them to the Goa'uld see how they liked to be bashed around. But leaving them to Teal'c would be faster and they needed to hurry or...Jonas wouldn't make it. He slammed down on that thought.

"And what if we did what are you gonna do about it?" The one with the knife said gruffly not taking his eyes off Teal'c who was now staring hard at him.

"If you have harmed Jonas Quinn then you will pay." Teal'c said and he seemed to loom over the two men who shrank back under his gaze.

"Lets get this over with fast T Jonas ant doin so well."

Teal'c nodded and quickly grabbed hold of the mans hand that held the knife. The man cried in pain and dropped the weapon. Teal'c only had to punch him once to turn out the lights and the man slumped to the ground. The other one tried to take off but Jack tackled him to the ground. He punched the man hard in the face twice still ignoring the pain that had begun to increase in his wrist. Finally both men were down and Teal'c and Jack rushed back into the restaurant.

* * *

A/N Short and sweet next chapter will hopefully be the last pleas review and complain about my grammar which I know sucks monkey butts forgive me I'm slow! 


	2. Chapter 2

A few frantic minutes later they were all back in the car. Jonas was lying in the back seat head on Sam's lap. She whispered comforting words and cursed as Jack took a sharp turn.

"Damn it, hang on!" Jack said as he drove like a mad man back to the base. Sam watched as blood trickled out of Jonas' mouth and she once again checked his pulse, it was slow but there. Blood was every were and it made Sam feel sick to her stomach. Suddenly Jonas opened his mouth as if to talk "Sam" he maneged.

"Easy Jonas don't talk." She said her voice quivering."Were almost home just hang in there."

The car came to a screeching halt and Jack and Teal'c jumped out. "Come on lets get him out."Jack said as Sam carefully lifted Jonas' head off her lap and Jack and Teal'c took careful hold of him. Teal'c practically took him in his arms as they all rushed inside.

"Everyone out of the way, move!" Jack called to the people walking towards them they instantly got out of the way looking shocked.

"Janet!" Jack cried as they entered the infirmary.

"Jack what is it...oh my, get him on a bed, I'm gonna need some help in here!" She cried and nurses began to pile into the room.

"Is any one else hurt?" Janet asked seeing the blood on the other team members.

"No its not ours." Jack muttered, there was so much blood.

"I'm sorry but you need to leave now." Said one nurse in particular and began to escort them out, Jack took one last look at his friend before he left. _Hang in there Jonas...I cant lose another friend._

_

* * *

_

Jack sat with at least his fifth cup of coffee in his hands, he was tired and cranky. News of Jonas had yet to reach them. Sam looked near tears since they'd gotten here and Teal'c well looked like Teal'c but he could still see the concern that showed in is eyes. Suddenly Janet appeared looking exhausted. She smiled at them and Jack braced himself for bad news that he hoped wouldn't come. She sighed, then smiled. " Hes going to be fine." Everyone nearly passed out with relief.

" He lost a lot of blood and he had to have surgery to repair the damage..but he should heal up nicely."

_Thank god_ Jack thought and could only guess that's what the others were thinking.

"Now can anyone explain to me what happened?" She asked looking at each team member in turn.

"I would like to know the same thing doctor." Hammond said stepping into the room.

"We had a little trouble at the restaurant sir I'm not sure exactly what happened...you'll have to ask Jonas." Jack said getting up from his seat he winced as the movement jarred his wrist. Janet didn't fail to notice.

"Something wrong Jack?" She asked.

Jack hesitated before he said. "I just twisted my wrist, its nothing."

Janet smirked."I'll be the judge of that come on."

"I want a full report when your ready colonel." Hammond said not sounding to pleased.

* * *

"Congratulations colonel you have a sprained wrist." Janet said but Jack wasn't really listening. Jonas was in a nearby bed. He was out, the heart monitor the only thing that proved he was alive. 

"Quit beating yourself up about this Jack." Janet said while wrapping Jacks wrist in a ace bandage.

Jack looked at her, how did she know ?

"You had the same look in your eyes after what happened to Daniel." Jack remained silent.

"The difference is Jonas didn't die...and hes not going to."

The words stuck like a knife, but they were true. He couldn't have known that Jonas was walking possible to his death.

"Hey." Janet's voice broke through his thoughts."He's going to be fine, I'll tell you when he wakes."

"Get some rest I don't want you passing out from exhaustion and ending up next to him, same for the others." All Jack did was nod. Janet looked at him worriedly as he left the infirmary.

* * *

Jonas woke to the sound of steady beeping. It was kinda annoying and yet through it he could hear people speaking softly. 

_He's been out for a while you sure he's all right?_

_Its perfectly normal Jack quit worrying he'll be fine._

_I believe Jonas Quinn is awake._

Jonas opened his eyes slowly, and his team mates face's came into view.

" Welcome back to the land of the living." Jack said smiling.

"What happened?" Jonas asked.

"Lets just say dinner didn't go so well." Jack said.

"You had us worried there for a while." Janet said. "A slight infection but nothing to worry about now." Janet checked his vitals and deciding that he was fine, left.

"She's right you had us worried." Sam said. Lying a hand on his shoulder. They were worried about him ?

"Good thing Janet's around to patch you up." Jack said the relief all to noticeable in his voice.

"Indeed." Teal'c said, a slight smile evident on his face.

"We're all glad your OK." Sam said speaking for them all.

No not his team his friends.

THE END

* * *

A/N Apparently I suck at updating sorry REALLY. I'm also sorry this has to end so abruptly but I'm trying to fix my flaws in another story I'm writing Just a cold which is SGA, so did you enjoy it or was it just plane dumb, do tell REVIEW! 

P.S.SEARCHIN FOR A BETA OH AND IF THE SPACING IS A LITTEL MESSED UP IN THIS BLAME MY COMPUTER NOT ME. I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!


End file.
